In Another Time, In another dimension?
by Kyori Uchiha of the Sand
Summary: Sam, Nikolet, and Shannon are normal teenagers trying to enjoy their summer. But when a walk in the woods goes terribly wrong, they find themselves in what 2 of them consider their favorite book. Only it's the Marauders time. Pairings come in later.
1. And so it Begins

I was walking with my friends, Nikolet and Shannon when the impossible happened. It was a normal day in New Jersey, I was hanging out with Nikolet and Shannon on a hot weekend summers day. School had let out a month ago and the three of us were now in camp, and not as counselors. That's right, us 15 year olds still went to camp, WITHOUT getting paid. Anyways, we decided to go out even though there was a light drizzle outside.

Big mistake number 1.

We didn't want to walk on the streets where it was all open and let ourselves be rained on. No, we decided to go through the woods behind Nikolet's house where the trees will shield us from the drizzle.

Big mistake number 2.

So we were walking in the woods conversing with each other with the occasional laugh as I tripped over a root or something. I wasn't the most coordinated person out there to say the least.

You know when rain that began light suddenly turns to poring rain? Well that happened, and we began running home.

That's right, mistake number 3.

As I stated before I'm not the most coordinate person in the world and this time when I tripped over a stray branch, I brought my friends down with me. From a fall that should of only scratched us, it made us pass out.

If that wasn't strange enough, when we woke up it seemed like we were in a different woods.

"Sam, you idiot! You could of hurt us all!" Nikolet scolded.

"It isn't my fault I suck at walking!" I retorted getting up.

"Yea, you've only been doing it since you were 1," Shannon said, flicking her straight blonde hair with dyed brown coon tails on the right side, back over her shoulder.

"Well we all can't do track. And it's not my fault my feet are to big for my body," I said annoyed that they were ganging up on me. The ending statement was true though. My size 10 feet were big compared to my slim 5 foot 3 self. It really was quite ridiculous, in my opinion at least. "Besides I think we have bigger problems. I don't think this is your woods Nikolet."

"Of course it is. Where else would we be?" Nikolet said, smoothing her black hair with dyed blonde coon tails.

"I don't know. I'm just saying," I said.

"Maybe she's right. This doesn't seem like where we were before," Shannon agreed with me.

"Who's woods is this? I probably know it better then you two," Nikolet tried to assure herself. "Look the rain already cleared, lets start heading back to my house. We'll play Wii or something." That silenced us for a while.

"Why is it suddenly so cold?" I asked. Where as before it was raining and hot, it was now sunny and freezing, and we weren't dressed appropriately at all. I was wearing my black jean shorts and my white flowy tube top. Nikolet was wearing black soffee shorts and her pikachu short sleeve shirt. She also had a light jacket on. Shannon was also wearing black shorts and her high school Shakespeare t-shirt. She too had a hoodie. Why did I have to dress appropriately for the summer? I thought to myself, rubbing my newly tanned arms.

"I don't know. That's weird." Nikolet said confused, pulling her jacket closer to herself. We continued walking.

It wasn't until 15 minutes later that I disturbed the tense silence by saying, "Do you believe us now?"

"I think we're lost," She finally said.

"That's what I was telling you!" I said exasperated. "What should we do?"

"Well these woods have to end somewhere. I say we just keep walking straight." Shannon proposed. We all agreed

Mistake number 4.

This is where the story gets super strange. I was ahead of my friends. I was no longer aloud to be in back of them seeing as I made us all fall before. "You sure this is a good idea? This forest seems huge! When will we get out of-" I stopped in fright.

"Whats wrong? Woah." Shannon said stopping next to me. She squeaked.

"What's up?" Nikolet said before seeing what we were gaping out.

A bunch of huge spiders were staring at us. When I say big, I don't mean the big bugs they have in school or even occasionally at home, I mean HUGE! They were all either bigger then us or the same size as 5 ft 8 Shannon.

Now we are all terrified of spiders. So we were gaping at them unable to say anything for the fright that suddenly overtook us. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I screamed. Nikolet and Shannon both clasped a hand around my mouth, trying to stop my screaming. It was too late though and the spiders started on us. We all screamed and started running.

I looked back to see that one of the spiders were on my tail. I winced as it reached out a leg to grab me. It just got my left arm though. I yanked my arm free wincing from the pain. I looked to my arm to see a deep gash with blood pouring out. I paled as I looked at it not used to so much pain or blood. I was, after all an average 15 year old girl in New Jersey.

Seeing this somehow made me run faster then I ever did before. I had to get out of here. After a while I looked behind me and saw no spider. I stopped suddenly. There might have been no spider, but there was no one else either.

"Shannon? Nikolet? Guys where are you? This isn't funny," I called out. Suddenly a long hairy leg grabbed me around me face. A muffled scream burst out of me as I was pulled to the ground and dragged across the forest floor. I tried to pull the leg off my mouth but only hurt my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut as the excited clicking of pincers came closer to me. I winced when I stopped and the pincers came closer to me. I was done for I knew it.

"Hey! You ruddy spider! Get off 'er!" I heard someone yell. I started freaking out.

"Get off 'er now! Or do ya want me to tell Aragog what you're doin." The spider immediately released me and scurried away. I sat up hyperventilating. Well, I thought, I always wanted a near death experience.

"Are ya ok? Hey, ya aren't a student here!" I looked up to see a giant man with a huge shaggy beard and longish hair for a man.

I scrambled up and ran from this unknown giant of a man. "Hey!" He yelled after me. I kept running anyway, desperate to get to the end of this forest and find my friends. I saw a clearing and ran towards it. I burst through it and searched for someone who could help me. I saw a group of boys a couple of yards away and ran to them.

I grabbed the first guy I reached from the group. "Help," I cried. They looked at me startled. "Help, big spiders, my friends still in forest, big man after me!"

"Wait, slow down. What happened to you?" The one with black wild hair and hazel eyes said. I noticed he had a British accent but I honestly didn't give shit.

"My friends and I got lost in the forest over there and we separated when we got chased by these huge spiders. I got away but I don't know where the hell my friends are. You got to help me find them!" I explained flipping my probably now messy curly hair over my shoulder impatiently.

"What's there names?" the boy with light brown hair asked.

"Nikolet and Shannon. Now come on! Help!" I you should stay begged.

"Maybe you should stay. You don't look good," The guy I grabbed onto said. I glared up at the guy. He had longish black hair, straighter and darker then the first black haired one.

"I am not staying. My friends are in there!" I said incredibly. Why'd they think I should stay?

"Fine. Come on." The four of them took out sticks from there pockets. I held in a snicker. What could sticks do?

"Where's yours?" The mousy looking one said.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your wand."

I scoffed. "A wand? Who do you think I am, Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Uh no but I'm James Potter." James said.

"Right," I said, not believing

"I think she's a muggle." The rat faced one said.

"Am not!" I cried indigently.

"Whatever. Muggle or not, lets get going!" The sandy haired one said.

We went in the woods and started searching for them. "Where are they? SHANNON, NIKOLET! YELL IF YOU HEAR ME!"

"Sh! Not so loud. We don't know what's in here. We don't want to let them know where we are!" one of them said.

"Well how do you expect us to find the-" I was cut off by the returning yell.

"SAM! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" We ran towards Nikolet's voice.

"I GOT BACK UP!" I yelled back. I pushed through and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Guys, this is Nikolet," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" The light brown haired guy was cut off by a ear splitting yell.

"Shannon!" Nikolet and I chorused worried. What if she was seriously hurt? The six of us ran towards the sound. We came across a blonde girl laying on the floor of the woods.

"Shannon!" We chorused again kneeling by her.

"Shhhh!" She whispered loudly to us, "I'm playing dead. Is the acromantula gone yet?"

"Yea," the one with light brown hair said. This got Shannon up.

"Who the hell are you guys?" she asked quite rudely. Then I realized it was a good question. They knew our names, but we had no idea what theirs were.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," The one with long black hair said. I realized with a jolt that he really was. He looked exactly like the descriptions of a young Sirius on all the Harry Potter websites and books. That's when I blacked out.

**So how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Eh? My friend will be happy I finally posted this story. So, REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Waking Up

I groaned as I woke up in a bed. I should probably go downstairs and have breakfast, I thought, believing that what happened was a dream. I opened my eyes and jolted up. This wasn't my room. It seemed like I was surrounded by white. After the initial drowsiness disappeared, I realized it must be a curtain surrounding me. But I owned no curtains around my bed, and even if I did it wouldn't be this awful white color. I froze realizing this was a strange place.

The curtains were thrown open as a middle age lady came in. "Oh sweety you're awake!" she said in a British accent. She put a tray in front of me which had 3 small bottles of something or other on it.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Why you're at the hospital wing at Hogwarts! I'm Madam Pomfrey" she said, though I zoned out after Hogwarts. Crap, I though as the memories came back. If what she said was true, I was away from my family, in another country, in another time, in another WORLD! I shivered at the thought. What was going to happen to me? To my friends? None of us were magical, we couldn't possibly stay here. Well, I thought, at least I'm not alone. I had Shannon and Nikolet. "Where's my friends?" I asked.

"The other two girls? The black haired girl-"

"Nikolet?"

"Yea, she's in about the same condition as you, though the blonde one-"

"Shannon?"

"Yes, she's a bit better off then you two. Said she was able to run away faster then you guys, but when she got tired, she simply played dead. Brilliant if I do say so myself." Madam Pomfrey finished before walking away.

I figured I should drink these, I shivered again (except in excitement this time) thinking, _potions! I wonder if they taste as bad as they say they do in the books and fan fictions._ I drank the first one, winced, and decided that yes, yes they do taste bad. I drowned the other two quickly getting it over with. I scrunching my face at the bitter, in one's case, and the sweet, in the others case, taste. After a few seconds, my aching body felt better and I figured it was time to see if my friends were ok.

I swung my feet off the side of the bed and searched for the black sandals I wore before. I found them and put them on before venturing out. I didn't have to move far as they were on the bed next to me.

"About time Sam. We've been up for freaking ever!" Shannon complained. I jumped on the bed, much to Shannon and Nikolet's annoyance, because of the jumping, and sat on my knees.

"Did you guys come to the same conclusion as I did?" I asked them.

"Yea, either this really is the Harry Potter world," Shannon said.

"Or this is some elaborate prank," Nikolet finished. It was clear who believed which. You see, Nikolet didn't like the Harry Potter books even though me and Shannon loved them. So it was only natural that she would think that this was just a prank. Shannon on the other hand has been a long time Harry Potter fan, and so she was perfectly fine thinking she was in the Harry Potter world. Me, I didn't know what to think.

"We should ask to see Dumbledore," Shannon said wisely, "If we're actually here, we should see him and tell him what's up."

As if being called, a white bearded old man in a blue robe came strolling in. "Ah, it seems our visitors have all woken up," he said, "I'm Professor Dumbledore, but I suppose you already knew that."

I couldn't hold it in. "You can't be Dumbledore, he's a fictional character in a fictional book," I retorted putting my hands on my hips.

"I assure you Miss, I am, in fact Albus Dumbledore," he said patiently.

"If you were, this beard wouldn't fall of if I pull it," I retorted getting off the bed and stomping over before yanking the mans beard. It didn't come of.

I gasped putting my hands over my mouth. "I'm so sorry sir!" Nikolet and Shannon were laughing at my expense.

"It's quite alright young lady," he said while I went back to the bed, face red. I hit both Shannon and Nikolet for laughing at me.

"Well first things first. What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Samantha Berenger."

"Nikolet Nohbody."

"Shannon Taylor."

"Now straight to business. What are you doing here at Hogwarts?" He asked us becoming serious.

"Well," Nikolet said.

"You see," I continued.

"We have no idea," Shannon said cutting to the chase.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Dumbledore said.

"We were hanging out at Nikolet's house, right? Only we were in New Jersey, you know in the U.S., and well we decided to go for a walk, only we went in the woods since it was raining. It was also summer by the way. Well any who-" I was suddenly got cut off by Shannon.

"She tripped and made us all pass out. We woke up in a different woods. Got separated when we got chased by acromantulas. Sam and these guys found us all."

"I could have finished," I pouted.

"But then we would be here for another hour and a half," Nikolet answered. I pouted more knowing it was true.

"Hm, interesting. Do you mind me asking what you meant before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well-"

"Sam! Don't tell him! He'll think we're crazy!" Nikolet scolded.

"I promise I won't think you're crazy," Dumbledore assured us.

"Well, where we're from your in a book series called Harry Potter. There's 7 books, one for all of Harry's years at Hogwarts." I said.

"Hm, curious. And what happened in those books," He asked us.

"Well," I said but Shannon was quick to put her hand over my mouth.

"Well, we just met a kid Remus, James, Sirius, and Wormtail, so obviously none of the stuff that happened in those books happened yet. You can ruin the future if you tell him! Think Sam!" Shannon scolded.

"Sorry," I mumbled sarcastically. "Smart thinking Ms. Taylor," Dumbledore complimented, "But it would seem like you are from another universe and perhaps a different time, seeing as I am indeed Albus Dumbledore and there has not yet been a Harry Potter."

"How can we be sure?" Nikolet asked.

"How's this," He took out his wand and with a wave and some familiar words and water poured out of his wand. He cleaned it up and said, "Now do you believe me?"

"Are you shitting me? I don't even like these books, and now I'm stuck here?!?! What the hell?!?!" Nikolet yelled frustrated. She was obviously convinced by that display.

"Oh my gosh this is so cool!" I exclaimed. The difference in our attitudes about this was laughable. Nikolet was fuming quite loudly, and I was absolutely giddy about it. Shannon wasn't quite sure how to feel.

"You don't seem to get something though," Shannon suddenly said, "None of us are magical. We can't possibly stay here."

"Oh yea," I said, my giddiness gone.

"I believe you 3 are magical. How else could you have gotten here?" Dumbledore cut in, "And I just happen to have 3 spare wands that showed up. We also have spare uniforms. I'm sure we can find some that fit you girls."

"So we'll get sorted and stuff?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, tomorrow evening during dinner," Dumbledore answered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily.

"Ugh," Nikolet groaned, pushing Shannon over, so she could bury her head in the pillows.

It was the middle of the night when I was awakened from my sleep to whispering.

"There's their beds!" voice number 1 whispered.

"Which do you suppose is in which bed.?" voice number 2 answered quietly.

"Are you sure we should do this?" voice number 3 said.

"Sure, I bet those ladies would love to thank us strong handsome men for saving them," voice number 2 said cockily. There was soft laughter.

"So who do you suppose is behind curtain number 1?" voice number 4 said.

"My bet is Nicole," voice number 1 said. Nicole? Who was he talking about? Unless he met Nikolet?

"Nah, I think it's the Sarah chick," voice number 2 contradicted. Sarah? Did he mean me?

"Maybe Shauna?"

These guys really need to be better with names, I decided, before getting out of bed to stop them from possibly waking Shannon up and getting punched in the face. I didn't even put on my sandals.

"Shut up!" I whispered loudly to them. The Marauders jumped and turned towards me.

"Sarah!" Sirius said quite loudly. I shushed him along with his friends.

"It's Sam not Sarah," I replied, "And it's Nikolet and Shannon by the way, not Nicole and Sarah."

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Remus Lupin," Remus introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Samantha Berenger, or Sam. NOT Sami," I paused, "or Sarah.' I shook hands with him.

"Sirius Black at your service madam," Sirius said. He took my hand and, pretending to be a gentleman, kissed it.

I pulled my hand back and said, "Uh no."

His friends laughed at Sirius's shocked face and James yelled, "Owned!" I shushed him, looking carefully at the 2 curtained beds.

"I'm James Potter."

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew."

I shook hands with them. "So are you 3 new students here?" Remus asked.

"Yea we'll be sorted tomorrow," I said, a note of excitement in my voice.

"What house do you think you're going to get in?" Sirius asked.

"Well, they keep teasing me, saying I'd be in Hufflepuff, but I don't think that I'll be in there. I hope I'll be in Gryffindor," I replied.

"We're in Gryffindor. It really is the best house to get in," James said.

"You're only saying that since you're in it." I accused.

"No! It really is!" James defended.

"Not what they say," I motioned to my friends beds, "They want to be in Slytherin." I wrinkled my nose in distaste, "I don't think they will though."

"Hopefully not. Slytherins suck," Sirius said.

"What is all this noise!" Nikolet yelled tiredly.

"Nothing Nikolet!" I called back.

"It better be nothing or I'm gonna slap that person into next week!" she replied.

"She might be in Slytherin," I giggled.

"I think it's our time to leave," Remus said.

"Why Moony? I want to talk some more to her," Sirius whined.

"Ignore him. It was nice to meet you, Sam," James said.

"Same. See you guys tomorrow." I headed towards my bed and climbed in, closing the curtains.

**Finally done! I know it was a crappy ending but what ever. It'll get more exciting next chapter. Lots of love to _Midami Uchiha of the Sand_ and _HPxROXxMYxSOX_ for being my first reviewers of this story! Also for story alerting this :D So now all thats left to say is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Journeys and The Sorting

"Ok, so how 'bout we get out of this nurse's office," I said that afternoon.

"Yea, I can't stand this place," Nikolet said.

"Too much white. I might have a seizure," Shannon agreed.

"Now our first task is to sneak past Miss. Pompom over there," Nikolet told us.

"Pomfrey," I corrected absent mindedly, "How should we do that?"

"Well, it's a school day, so there's not going to be many people in here. When she's done fussing over us and goes to her office we'll make our escape," Nikolet plotted.

"Hey, you know how you said you'd like to cut my hair?" I reminded Nikolet.

"Yea, so?" she asked.

"Well since we got magic now, I was thinking I could straighten my hair with a charm or something, and I was wondering if when I do that, if you can give me side bangs?" I asked her twirling my curly hair around a finger.

"You know that's not what I meant by chop you're hair off," Nikolet said.

"Yea I know." Nikolet always complained about my wildly curly hair that was always in a ponytail. She often said she wanted to just chop it off. "But can you still do it?"

"What ever, straighten your hair with the charm or whatever it's called and I'll do it," she ordered.

I did the charm and soon she was at my hair chopping away with the scissors she found. When she was done, she grabbed a hand held mirror from the counter and showed me her work. My hair was perfectly straight (thanks to the charm Pomfrey told me) and now I had side bangs that sloped down to about half way down my eyes. My hair now also went a few inches past my shoulders rather then mid-back like before.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"No problem, I did do an awesome job," She said looking pleased.

"Wow, good job Nikolet!" Shannon complimented, "Her hair looks non-ferocious for once."

"It's so pretty!" I agreed. I hugged Nikolet again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. I don't think Pompom's coming so lets get our escape plan in action," Nikolet said.

"What plan? Just go? Is that our awesome-tastic escape plan?" I asked.

"Oh shut up Sam!" Nikolet answered.

"Yea, don't ruin the plan," Shannon agreed.

"Lets change into our new uniforms first. I don't feel like going in my dirt caked outfit," I said.

"I'm not wearing the stupid robe though," Nikolet said.

"Me neither. Besides I think I look cuter without it," I said coming out of my bed. The uniform was totally awesome. There was no other way to describe my exhilaration of wearing a Hogwarts uniform. Yes, I am such a geek for saying that, but it was true! No really, it is!

The white button down shirt was a little big, but the gray sweater vest over it made it cling more to my curvy figure. Yes, I do have a very hourglass figure as in tiny waist but big hips. I hated my hips with a fiery passion even though my mom told me they were fine. But she's my mom so it obviously didn't make me feel better. The pleated skirt clung nicely to them, though it was to long. It went down to slightly under my knees. Darn me for having such short legs. I rolled it up three times so it went a little bit over my knees.

I saw Shannon had the opposite problem with her skirt. Since she was super skinny with long legs, her skirt was a bit too short. "Ugh!" she complained, pulling down the skirt.

"Ask someone for a lengthening charm so you can fix it," I suggested seeing her annoyance.

"Who am I supposed to ask? The other imaginary patients in here?" She said motioning around the empty nurse's office.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it," I mumbled annoyed.

"You can ask Pompom. Just say you wanted to see how it fit you," Nikolet said appearing from behind her curtains. The uniform fit her perfectly. I couldn't help the look of envy I shot her. She doesn't even like it here, why does she get the only perfectly fitting uniform?

Of course Shannon took Nikolet's advice and totally ignored mine. She was back a few minutes late, her skirt longer.

"Lets go," I said impatiently. I wanted to see Hogwarts already. After saying this a few more times, we were out in the halls.

"So where should we go?" I asked.

"We don't know where everything is, so lets just wonder," Shannon answered.

"I don't remember ever seeing you three girls here," a voice sounded. We jumped and looked for the source. "Over here in the picture frame!" we turned around so fast to the picture frame with an old man in it.

"D-did that picture just talk to us?" Nikolet stuttered in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, have you never read or seen Harry Potter? The portraits talk," I said, "I'm sorry sir. She can be a bit stupid."

"Look who's talking," Nikolet mumbled.

"I'm not stupid! I just have blonde moments," I humped.

"What ever Squirrel Ass," she shot back.

"I don't have a squirrel ass anymore thanks to your awesomeness with hair," I replied.

"You'll always be Squirrel Ass to us," Shannon said brightly.

"What evs Shroomz," I replied. Yes, we did have nicknames for each other, though some more desirable then others. Shannon was Shroomz, Nikolet was Neko, and I, of course, was Squirrel Ass. I got my nickname because of how I always had my wildly curly hair that use to always be pulled back in a ponytail.

"So er Squirrel Ass-"

"I'm Sam Berenger. Not Squirrel Ass," I cut the portrait off. The only people who I didn't mind calling me that was Shannon, Nikolet, and some people back at home.

"Nice to meet you Sam. And who are you two other lovely girls?" He asked. Was this 100 year old man flirting with us? Gross!

"I'm Shannon Taylor."

"Nikolet Nohbody."

"And what are you girls doing here? I don't remember ever seeing you, and I see everyone." the old man asked

"Well we're transfer students. We're getting sorted tonight at dinner," I explained.

"Ah wonderful! I hope you three get into the houses you want," he replied.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully waving at the creepy picture. "Lets go to the Room of Requirement next!"

"What type of place should we request?" Shannon asked.

"A place to hang out and waste time until the sorting," I answered excitedly. "Um excuse me, do you know where the stairs are?" I asked the old man in the picture. He gave us directions and we soon made our way up to the 7th floor.

"Do you guys know what this Barnaby looks like?" I questioned them.

"Nope. But how many things of trolls doing ballet can there be?" Shannon replied. It took us about an hour to find the stupid picture, but when we did it was totally worth it.

"There it is!" Nikolet shouted out suddenly. We saw it and I was practically giddy with excitement. We walked past it three times thinking hard about what we wanted.

When we opened the door we all gasped. There was purple fuzzy carpet and big squishy orange armchairs, the walls were purple with black accents, and different arcade and board games were spread about. It looked like an amazing teen hangout.

"I call Pinball!" I shouted running to it.

"Want to verse me in Pacman?" Nikolet asked Shannon.

"Hells yea bitch!" She replied loudly.

2 hours and about 100 games later, we snuck back into the hospital wing. Luckily Madame Pomfrey didn't notice, and so we climbed back into our beds.

Pretty soon we were preparing for the dinner, and my nerves were raking me. What if I got sorted into Slytherin? Now I think Slytherins are awesome but I wouldn't survive 2 minutes with them. I'd hate to be in Hufflepuff and prove that my friends were right about me. I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw. I was smart, despite my ditsyness, so it could be a possibility. I still really wanted to get into Gryffindor though. I believe I can be very brave. So it was probably going to be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hopefully Hufflepuff wouldn't even come up.

Before I knew it we were outside the Great Hall waiting for our cue to go in. I played with a strand of my newly straight hair, a nervous habit of mine, and paced back and forth, also a nervous habit. Nikolet and Shannon also looked nervous.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open making me jump slightly. That was our cue. We looked at each other for a second before walking in in a straight line, as McGonagal instructed us earlier. There were whispers around us and my pale, lightly freckled cheeks, reddened slightly at all the attention. I knew what they were doing. They were judging us with their eyes, whispering to their buddies about how we look, if we're pretty or ugly, whether we seem like bitches, and if they'd be friends with us or not. It was really nerve-wracking and the walk that only took a few minutes, seemed to take a few hours. We made it though, and we waited silently.

"Berenger, Samantha!" McGonagal called. I walked up to the stool, sat down, and shut my eyes as the hat fell slightly over them.

_**Ah! This is quite unusual. You're from another dimension, and in the past. Quite the conundrum you are in. **_I silently agreed with the hat. _**Well back to the problem on hand. Where should I sort you? You've got a very sweet side of you, and you are very loyal. Hufflepuff would suit you. **_No! Not Hufflepuff! I thought wildly. _**Oh shush. You didn't let me finish. You are also very bright. Mostly A's and a few B's in your other school. Ravenclaw would also suit you. But your Courage and Bravery, though slightly hidden, far outshines those other traits. "GRYFFINDOR!" **_

I took the hat off and handed it back to McGonagal with a bright smile before heading off too the table who were cheering for me. I saw Shannon and Nikolet clapping as well, though not as excitedly as the people at the table. I looked for a red-head around my age and quickly spotted her looking straight at me. I knew this was Lily Potter, I mean Evans, and as thus, 'conveniently' sat down in the empty spot by her.

"Nohbody, Nikolet!" McGonagal called next.

Nikolet went up and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her. It took several minutes before the hat finally called, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table began cheering as well, and as a good friend, I clapped for her as well. I received strange looks from my clapping but I pretended not to notice. She was my friend and she got into the house she wanted to. Why wouldn't I clap for her?

When Shannon was called I figured she'd be in Slytherin as well since she wanted to. My stomach dropped at the thought of me being alone and them two having all the same classes with Slytherin. So it was quite a shock to me when the hat suddenly shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" I clapped for her too none the less trying not to think how we were all in different houses. The only good thing about this was that we'd all have at least one friend in all our classes unless we were with Hufflepuffs.

"Now settle down. I hope you treat our transfer students the way you treat your other classmates. Now eat!" Dumbledore said. Food appeared on the table and everyone immediately started getting their food.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans," Lily introduced herself.

"Hi Lily, I'm Sam Berenger," I replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm in your year so we'll be having most of our classes together," Lily said before adding, "and I'm the 5th year Gryffindor prefect so I'll show you to the common room and to your classes tomorrow."

"Cool! Thank you for doing that for me. I was thinking I was going to get hopelessly lost to all those places since Hogwarts is huge!" I said.

"Well I won't let you get lost, but if you can't find me you can ask Remus Lupin over there. He's the other 5th year Gryffindor prefect," I looked over to where Lily was pointing to see the Marauders talking with the occasional look in my direction. "Just don't ask his friends. They'll probably make you get lost," Lily sounded bitter when talking about Sirius, James, and Peter.

"What do his friends do to you?" I asked feigning curiosity. I really knew how, seeing I read the books, but she didn't know that.

"James Potter, the one with the messy hair always asks me out and him and Sirius Black, the other one with black hair, harasses one of my friends constantly. They're nothing but a bunch of bullies!" Lily fumed.

"They do kind of seem the bullying type," I observed mostly for her benefit, "But they are pretty hot," I giggled.

"I suppose so, but Black is the biggest player in the school, and Potter doesn't date since he's too busy trying to get me to go out with him, which I never will by the way, Remus doesn't date for some reason, and Peter's just not hot," Lily explained to me. We continued talking and I was introduced to Lily's friends. There was Mary Clearett, a tan short girl, only about 4 foot 9, with long brown hair that fell in ringlets to her back. Her appearance reminded me strongly of my friend Hannah in my world, only Hannah's hair was straight. Then there was Amelia Pickett, a tall pale girl with black silky straight hair that went to her waste. Dark freckles dotted her cheeks. Mary was very sporty I found out and was obsessed with Quidditch. The first question she asked me was, "Do you play Quidditch?" Amelia, however, was quite the girly girl. She disapproved of Mary playing, saying it was a guy sport and for guys which made Mary mad. This was obviously an everyday occurrence for Lily sighed before getting them to stop. I wondered how they all became friends but it was soon swept out of my mind when they came.

The Marauders came and Sirius interrupted our conversation saying, "So Sarah!"

"We went over this Sirius, it's SAM as in short for SAMANTHA not Sarah," I corrected.

"Yea whatever. Well we couldn't help but notice you look different today then last night in the hospital wing," Sirius said.

"Well part of that reason is I'm no longer right out of a fight, and the second reason is Nikolet cut my hair and I straightened it. Doesn't it look awesome?" I gushed at the end.

"Yes, I suppose it does look, uh, awesome," Sirius said.

"Can you leave now Black? We got to get back to our dorms." Lily said, grabbing me lightly by the arm and pulling me away. I saw Shannon in the distance and I smiled and waved at her. She waved back. When we went a little farther away, I saw Nikolet. I did the same to her with my available arm. Nikolet glanced at me with a hint of a glare before walking away in the opposite direction. That was weird, I thought, Why'd she dis me like that? I figured she must of not saw me and was instead glaring at someone else. I knew I was wrong since she looked straight at me. But then why did she glare at me?

"Sirius so fancies you!" Amelia suddenly squealed.

"Sam, don't go getting in a relationship with Black. He'll just play you like every other girl he's dated," Lily warned.

"Um first of all I doubt he likes me like that. I just met him yesterday! Secondly why would I ever like him? He seems very shallow," I stated.

"Just a warning you know," Lily said.

We made our way to the huge picture of the Fat Lady and Lily said the password. (mimblewimble) I gasped at the insides. It was exactly like how the book said it would be. It was a big circular room with big squishy red armchairs scattered around a beautiful fireplace. Tables and other chairs were scattered around.

"Our dorms are up those stairs on the left and is the first door to the right. You'll see a sign saying 5th years," Lily instructed.

We went up the stairs and into the bedroom where there were 6 queen sized beds with red curtains. I immediately went to the bed that was mine (there was a plaque on the post that said my name), changed into some borrowed pajamas, and fell asleep, not quite thinking of how I'll have my first day of school tomorrow, which was a good thing seeing as I would never fall asleep if I did.

**Another chapter done! This was a really long one. It's a page and a little more then I originally planned which I guess is good for the readers, but not quite for my fingers :D Next chapter is the first day of school at Hogwarts! Lots of love and thanks to **_**The Irony of it All**_**, **_**lilyre**_**, **_**GriffinRose**_**, **_**HPxROXxMYxSOX**_**, and **_**Midami Uchiha of the Sand **_**for all reviewing and/or story alerting the story. And we can't forget **_**Shannon**_** (yes the same one I based this Shannon on) for beta-ing the story on face book. REMEMBER GUYS, REVIEW! 3**


	4. Classes

I was woken up the next morning by Lily. I got dressed, took a shower, and brushed my teeth and new hair. For once I wasn't as tired as I usually am in the morning. The excitement of being in my favorite books has yet to wear out. I practically bounced down to the Great Hall with Lily, Mary, and Amelia.

"Ms. Berenger," McGonagal said. I looked up to her, and smiled and took the paper she was handing me. "Well, here's your timetable. I put you in the ones you told me earlier," she explained before turning to leave.

I was taking all the same classes that Harry took, so I at least knew something about each of the subjects. Today I had History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. All in all, it wasn't a bad Monday for me.

"Oh you have the same schedule as us today!" Lily exclaimed.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to get lost!" I said relieved.

"Don't worry, like we said yesterday, we'll show you the way!" Mary exclaimed cheerfully.

"Do you know what houses we're with for the classes today?" I asked.

"Well history of magic, we have with Hufflepuffs, potions is with Slytherin, Divination is all the fifth years who took it, and DADA we're with Ravenclaw. We have Transfiguration with Slytherin, Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Astronomy with Ravenclaw, Charms with Slytherin, and Care of Magical Creatures is again everyone who decided to take it," Amelia explained.

"I'm not in Care of Magical Creatures," Lily said, "I have Ruins."

"I'm also not in Care of Magical Creatures," Mary added, "I have Arithmancy instead."

"You take two future seeing classes?" I asked Mary confused.

"Yea, It's fascinating to compare the two," Mary stated.

"Is Mary a closet nerd?" I joked around. The other girls laughed lightly.

Soon we all were in History of Magic. It passed fastly, me taking notes while Professor Binn was lecturing. I didn't find it boring seeing as I loved history and I was used to boring teachers from my old school. Soon enough it was time for potions.

Nikolet was already there. "Hey," I said, sitting next to her. She turned her head in the other direction and blatantly ignored me. "Okay then," I mumbled, turning to the front of the room. Slughorn came in a few minutes later.

"Hello class! As you can see, we have two new students in this class. Stand up and introduce yourselves," he said.

Me being the more social and talkative one at times like these, stood up and said in a bright voice, "Hey, I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sam," I said.

"I'm Nikolet," Nikolet introduced dully.

"Interesting accent you have there. Where did you two come from?" Slughorn asked.

"We're from New Jersey which is in the U.S." I answered.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now here we have assigned seats which go in alphabetical order. As such, everyone after Adams move down one seat and everyone after Oaden move two seats down. Miss. Berenger, sit over there and Miss. Nohbody over there," he said. We went to our seats, or lab benches really. I looked next to me and saw Sirius who looked annoyed. I looked to the next seat and saw why. A pretty blonde girl that basically looked as if all her clothes were 3 sizes to small on her.

I rolled my eyes, before listening to what Slughorn was saying. I soon got bored and took out my cell phone that I always carried around out of my pocket and played around with it on my lap. It probably didn't work at the moment since 1, we were in the past where even if cell phones existed, were roughly 10 times the size of my, in comparison, tiny EnV 3, and 2, this is Hogwarts where Muggle electronics don't work.

I was flipping the cover up and down bored, when something on my phone caught my attention. It had service. I quickly went to text Nikolet, who always had her phone on her as well, and typed, _does your phone work too? _I saw Sirius give me a strange look that plainly said, what is that and what are you doing? I ignored him because my phone vibrated. I looked up to make sure no one heard it. No one did, except for Sirius who was looking at me confused. It was actually quite cute. I looked down again as I opened it and looked at what it said, _yea_. Wow wonderful text Nikolet, I thought sarcastically.

I then went to text Shannon the same question. She'd get why this was so weird. Soon enough my phone vibrated and, after looking around again I opened it. Sure enough, Shannon knew it was weird and her text message voiced it.

I suddenly got an idea. I went to go text my friend Michelle who wasn't here. I just texted _hey_ to her. I just wanted to see if it would send. A few seconds later a thing popped up saying unable to send. I tried a few more times with the same result, before giving up.

I felt a nudge and I looked up at Sirius, before realizing that Slughorn was done speaking. "Is class over?" I asked him.

"In like 5 minutes. What were you doing?" Sirius asked me, gesturing at my cell phone.

"This? It's my cell phone. It's a muggle-type thingy," I explained.

"Can I see it?" He asked me eagerly.

"Sure, just be really careful. It cost a lot and I can't get a new one," I said handing it to him. He took it and looked at it so closely moving it slowly and carefully that I laughed. He was too concentrated on my phone to notice. When he found where it flipped open he gasped and looked excited, continually flipping it open and closed over and over again.

As soon as we were dismissed, I took it back from him. He pouted, "Can't I play with it a little longer," he whined.

"Nope I have to go to lunch. See you later!" I said gathering my things.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Leave Sam alone Black," Lily said. I turned and smiled at them, before waving goodbye to Sirius. "Next boring potions class," I told him. He grinned widely.

xxxxxxxxx

Lunch went by averagely. I sat with my new Gryffindor friends and we talked about our lessons. Soon enough, it was time for Divination. The only interesting thing that happened in there was that Nikolet would not let me sit with her and Shannon. I walked away receiving a sympathetic glance from Shannon. Since you sit in groups of 3, I couldn't sit with Lily, Amelia, and Mary. I was forced to take a seat with a Slytherin girl named Jenna, and a Ravenclaw named Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Sam," I introduced cheerfully, trying to pretend that Nikolet's blatant refusal of me hadn't hurt my feelings.

"Rachel."

"I'm Jenna. So Sam, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" Jenna asked eagerly.

"Good I guess besides how weird Nikolet is acting," I said.

"Nikolet? The new Slytherin? Oh she doesn't seem very pleasant," Jenna commented.

"Oh she is. You just have to… get used to her a bit," I defended her.

"What ever you say," she said skeptically. "Uh, can I ask a question?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you fat?" she questioned me.

I felt my mouth drop, "Wh-what?" I stuttered aghast. What gave her the idea that I'd be fat?

"It's just that your from America, and aren't all Americans fat?" she asked innocently. It was quite obvious she wasn't aware she had offended me at all. Lucky for her, Professor Newor came gliding in right when I clenched my fists.

"Uh no," I whispered curtly before turning and paying attention to Newor.

xxxxxxxxx

Turned out it wasn't very interesting. She was just another teacher. Quite boring actually. But now we had DADA with Ravenclaw and I was going to be able to talk with Shannon and see why Nikolet was acting like such a bitch. I walked in with Lily, Amelia, and Mary and waved bye at them as I went to sit by Shannon.

"Hey Shannon," I said.

"Hey Sam," she replied.

"So, what classes have you had today?" I asked curiously, "Whats the Ravenclaw schedule?"

"Well today we had Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology," she said.

"What's Transfiguration like?" I asked eagerly.

"It's actually pretty boring. We just took notes today about vanishing charms and whatnot. But in charms we were doing Summoning charms," Shannon explained.

"Was it easy? The summoning charm I mean. Seeing as we-" I was cut off by Shannon shushing me before I could say we never actually did any magic.

"No one's supposed to know!" She whisper-yelled at me, "But yea, it was pretty simple. All you say is Accio and concentrate on getting the item over to you and it comes. It's really easy, and good thing too. Everyone learned this last year so we'd stick out like a sore thumb if we couldn't do it." I let out a breath of relief. I was worried about being behind on things. But summoning charms were mentioned several times in the book so we were lucky for that.

The teacher chose that time to walk in. He was actually quite handsome. He looked about 20 with chestnut hair that fell slightly into his bright blue eyes. He carried himself confidently, and I saw the girls giggle to each other when ever he smiled at them.

I turned towards Shannon and whispered, "Oh my gosh he's so yummy!"

"Did you really call a guy _yummy_?" she questioned.

"What? He is!" I exclaimed.

"Welcome class! I am Professor Freaywalker or just Professor Freay. This is, as you know Defence against the Dark Arts class, and this year we'll be going over…" Freay lectured. I zoned out, starring into nothing. I took out my phone again and started texting Shannon.

_Do you know why Nikolet is acting so weird? _I texted to her.

**You do know I'm right next to you, right? **She texted back.

I rolled my eyes and typed _Yes I know, but we're in class and can't talk._

**You're weird**

_I know :D but back to the point at hand, why's Nikolet being an ass hole to me?_

Shannon's reply took longer then usual. I looked at her questioningly. She sighed before replying.

**Well you know that whole thing with Gryffindor and Slytherin. She doesn't want a bad rep with the Slytherins.**

_Are you kidding me? This whole thing is because I'm not in the same house as she is?_

**Well she wouldn't of acted this way if you were in Hufflepuff like we told you you'd be in!**

_So it's my fault the stupid hat decided to put me in Gryffindor instead of the one that the oh so powerful Nikolet wanted me to be in? Tell her to fucking suck it up and act normal again! _And with that I shut my phone with a loud snap.

There was a pause in Professor Freay's speech as he scanned the classroom for what made the sound. I mentally cursed at my stupid action while acting innocent. As soon as Professor Fraey continued, my innocent face fell and I glared at the desk. I've known Nikolet since 5th grade. Why would she let something as stupid as what house we got in pull us apart? It just wasn't fair. But you know what they say about life, life's not fair.

**Sorry about the longish wait, but I hope it was worth it. I found a new book series which is absolutely amazing! The series is called ****The Books of Pellinor**** and I totally recommend it to all you guys. There's 4 of them and I've been busy reading them which is my excuse. These books have taken me longer to read then a book usually does so yea. Next chapter will probably have more of the Marauder's that we all know and love along with Lily! Thanks to **_**Midami Uchiha of the sand **_**and **_**GriffinRose**_** for reviewing and **_**Layla's Lancaster **_**and** _**Let063019 **_**for** **author alerting my lovely story. Love all you guys! Once again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and have a lovely day :D. **


End file.
